


Friends Forever

by momtookmyphoneT_T



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Kinda?, My First Fanfic, Platonic Relationships, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momtookmyphoneT_T/pseuds/momtookmyphoneT_T
Summary: Centuries had passed. The only thing that remained constant were the presence of two people; Merlin and Leon, the only remnants of the Round Table left.
Relationships: Leon & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic and my first time writing like this, so sorry if it sucks lol. Criticism is welcome. I'm really only posting for myself, I just get ideas for fanfics, but I've never actually tried to write one until now. Hope you enjoy! <3

They had little in common besides friends, but they found that they enjoyed each other's presence. And after centuries of fighting, mourning, and caring for the other, it was only natural that their bond grew. They had a quiet friendship, not much banter or arguing. They relaxed in the other's company, and trusted each other with their lives, both loyal to a fault. They are friends forever, quite literally.

____________

Leon had learned he was immortal sometime after his incident with the Cup of Life. He survived many things he shouldn't have, and after some research (with Merlin's help) it was obvious what had happened to him.

Learning of Merlin's immortality however, took much longer. It took them awhile to realize that Merlin wasn't aging. Since Merlin is the strongest warlock to ever live, and he could freely use his magic after Gwen had repealed the ban of it, he didn't get into many physical confrontations. "Merlin's aging well," turned into "Merlin isn't aging at all." They should've realized sooner though, Emrys does mean 'immortal' after all.

____________

When Leon learned of Merlin's magic he was conflicted.

Merlin, his friend, someone he thought as a little brother, was the most powerful warlock to roam the Earth? The more he thought about it though, the more made sense. The boy had gone into battles with him without armor or weapons and survived. There were always 'lucky coincidences' that happened to save the knights' lives, like a falling tree branch or a sudden gust of wind to blow an arrow off track. The problem however, was his hand in the Great Purge. Leon had killed Merlin's kind without remorse. He felt nauseous thinking about it. How many innocents died because Uther had simply ordered it and the knight had followed suit. Leon had had it set in his mind that magic was evil solely on the words of a dead and vengeful king. How could magic be evil when Merlin, who's fought with him for a kingdom that condemned who he was, has it, and in the most powerful dose?

So Leon decided it didn't matter. Merlin was his brother and his magic changed nothing.

____________

Of course being immortal isn't as great as it seems. Together Leon and Merlin watched the people they loved die.

Percival died in battle, a noble death for the gentle giant. Gwen, Leon, and Merlin watched the boat with his body in it set alight as it sailed across Lake Avalon.

Gaius died of old age, all his physician knowledge left with Merlin. Merlin took his death the hardest, as the man was practically his father. Gwen and Leon shared many tear-filled nights with Merlin, comforting him through the death of his second father.

Gwenivere died of illness, after serving 23 years as queen. She'd freed Merlin and his kind from the shadows and ruled Albion. Leon and Merlin left Camelot shortly after her death. Long live the queen.

They comforted each other, cursed to never join them in Avalon.

____________

Now, in present day, they live together. They've travelled the world, made new friends, split ways many times; but they've always kept in touch. Being immortal isn't fun alone of course. Who else do you know who's lived through 1500 some years?

____________

"Merlin," Leon called from downstairs in the kitchen, "Where's the sugar?" He was rummaging through the cabinets, you'd think after years of living here he'd know where the damn sugar is.

Merlin's head peaked out from the banister, he called back, "Top left cabinet." As Merlin walked downstairs he smiled softly at the pleasant smell of tea in the morning.

Leon handed Merlin his mug, stirring his own tea watching the sugar dissolve. "So what's the schedule for today?" Merlin asked, taking a sip of tea, being careful not to let it burn his tongue.

Leon thought carefully, "I think I'd like to visit the lake."

____________

Two immortals, living out their endless days together, waiting for their king to rise once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more with it, like expand on what happened when Gwen, Percival and Gaius died, or when Leon's immortality was realized, so this might be like more of a prologue (?). Feedback is appreciated and if there are any spelling mistakes, please do tell me, I wrote this late at night. Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
